


you're cute when you're blushing

by klarkson



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 05:30:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2954042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klarkson/pseuds/klarkson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every time Niall speaks to him, Zayn accidentally hurts himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you're cute when you're blushing

**Author's Note:**

> Originally I've written this for my friend's prompt in Polish, but then I decided to translate it and publish in English. I'm sure there is a lot of mistakes, and you can point them out if you want.

The first time Niall spoke to him, Zayn tripped over his own feet.

It’s not like it doesn’t happen to Zayn at all, because coordinating his limbs isn’t the easiest thing to do, but… It was surprising. Just surprising. Besides, Niall probably didn’t say that _hello_ to him… But to someone who was walking behind him. Yeah, that’s probably this.

He won’t be thinking about that, Zayn said to himself.

***

The second time Niall spoke to him, Zayn walked into a bollard.

He was walking as always looking at his feet, wanting to get home fast. The day was chilly, and he dreamed about warm tea and bed.

“Hi, Zayn!” He raised his head when he heard that. This time Niall Horan was looking straight at him and it was _impossible_ that some other Zayn was walking behind him, so Niall would speak to him.

The boy couldn’t even think about what to say, because he felt hitting the bollard, which has to prevent cars riding onto the pavement or something. The bollard in perfect height for him to bend in half on it.

Zayn started walking faster, looking even more intensively on his shoes, hoping he won’t meet Niall anymore.

***

Third time Niall spoke to him, Zayn walked on Perrie.

He was sitting with his friend in a café and just went to get some additional sugar.

“Zayn!” The boy heard and seeing it’s Niall Horan again and remembering what happened when he saw him last time his body wanted to run away, and the brain stopped in its tracks. It ended in walking on Perrie, who fortunately didn’t have the little fork for cake in her hand, because otherwise it would be already in his arm. “I just wanted to ask…” the blonde one started and looked quickly at the girl, before looking at blushing Zayn again. “Are you going to see our game on Saturday?”

Zayn remembered the uni’s football team would be facing their mortal enemies from other school.

“Uh, I… I already have something,” he just said.

“Oh.” The smile dropped from Niall’s face. “Such a pity. Okay, see ya!” The boy went back to the table, where his friends were sitting.

“You have something?” Perrie asked with raised eyebrows. “ _Something?!_ Malik, you fancy him since you started this uni!”

“It’s just a game,” Zayn said, getting back on his chair. “Not a date or anything.”

Perrie just moaned, hitting the table with her forehead.

***

Fourth time Niall spoke to him, Zayn walked on a car.

He was walking with Perrie and Louis, laughing at them and mocking them, because it was one of these couples acting like they haven’t seen each other in months, when actually it was just one day. And, both of them were his best friends, so he was obligated to treating them like this.

They were walking towards Louis’ car, when Zayn heard Niall Horan calling his name again. He turned around to see him a couple meters away, getting closer to him.

And then he walked on a car. Seriously, who puts a car in the middle of a parking lot?

…oh, right. Everyone.

The boy made sure he didn’t do anything to the yellow mini cooper (and with his extraordinary talent it was highly possible) before he faced Niall.

“I thought Perrie’s your girlfriend,” he said, gesturing towards his friends, who were standing a couple of cars away, laughing at him.

“Not a girlfriend,” said Zayn eloquently.

“Good. I mean, I don’t mind her, I mean, I was just wondering, if-“

“Oi, Bradford bad boy!,” called Louis, cutting Niall’s sentence in half. “Come on, we will be late for your sister’s performance!”

Zayn looked at Niall, who seemed a little less confident.

“Nevermind, talk to you later. Bye!”

Zayn got to his friends backwardly. He sat in Louis’ car before shutting the door with the most possible amount of noise.

“You don’t have to huff and pout, princess,” Louis said. “I just saved you from burning from shame.

Zayn moaned, putting his hands over his overly warm cheeks. He didn’t know if he should thank Louis or kill him.

***

Fifth time Niall spoke to him, Zayn nearly hit the wall.

Two days after the thing on the parking lot he was walking to his classes, when he heard Niall calling his name again. He missed the door to the room, but someone tugged his hand, so he didn’t break a nose hitting a wall.

And that was Niall.

About two seconds passed, before the blonde let go of his hand, smiling.

“Why are you hurting yourself every time I see you?”

“It’s… It’s not deliberate,” Zayn stuttered, blushing.

“You’re cute when you’re blushing,” Niall said, and Zayn had to repeat these words in his head, because he couldn’t believe _Niall Horan_ said this to him. Of course it made him blush even more. Damn. “You know, you should thank me for saving your life,” he suggested. “Maybe with asking me out.”

“Of course,” Zayn answered quickly, not stuttering this time, but still with burning face. “I’d love to.”

Niall’s smile widened. “So let’s meet about… five pm? In Starbucks here at the campus.” Zayn nodded. “Okay, I’m off to my classes. See ya!”

And he was gone. Only then Zayn realized, Niall just asked him out. They were going on a _date_. He smiled happily to himself and went inside the building… Just to hit the glass door.

In this case, he could blame Horan too.


End file.
